thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Демоны Греха
Демоны Греха, как правило, упоминаемые как просто Демоны или более официально Демоны Смертного Греха - сверхъестественные существа, обитающие в сосудах греха. Шесть выживших землян из Второго Периода, ставшие демонами после запрограммирования каждого соответствующим смертным грехом, начали сеять хаос среди человечества на протяжении веков. История Ранние годы После смерти Евы Мунлит в 014 году ее дети, Гензель и Гретель, включили Пере_рождение (Re_birthday), преобразовав шесть освободившихся из ковчега Греха душ землян в Демонов Греха, выбравшихся из ковчега Греха в прошлом году. Поселившись в предметах, ставших их новым домом, и начав олицетворять смертные грехи, Демоны Греха были разбросаны по миру вместе со своими сосудами. Обличья Греха Когда их сосуды перемещались по всему Третьему Периоду на протяжении многих веков, каждый из демонов искал подходящего хозяина, чтобы овладеть им, заключая контракты с людьми и влияя на них для дальнейшего распространения злобы. С течением времени демоны вызывали разнообразные трагедии с помощью одержимых ими людей для собственного развлечения. В 325 году Демон Чревоугодия был поглощен своим контрактором, Баникой Кончитой, и женщина заменила его, сама став демоном и поселившись в его сосуде – бокале для красного вина. 30 января 611 года, во время дуэли на плато Мерригод, Демон Гнева был выпущен из своего сосуда, попав прямиком в Адский Двор. Около 822 года Демон Зависти насильно обменялась телами с хранительницей своего сосуда, Кагурой Окто. Переняв ее личность, "Кагура" жила как человек и родила дочь, пока не скрылась из Энбизаки и, в конечном итоге, не вернулась в свой сосуд. В 780 году Демон Гнева покинул Адский Двор и вернулся в свой сосуд, заключив контракт с Немезидой Судо. К 999 году Ма поглотила Еву и пятерых демонов, попытавшись отобрать Демона Гнева у дочери, но вскоре после этого была убита от ее руки. Конец света После смерти Ма демоны отделились от нее. После разрушения Третьего Периода в 999 году бог солнца Сикла встретился с демонами, некоторые из которых уже восстановили свои земные воспоминания, и попросил их проводить Аллена Авадонию на встречу с их контракторами. Дав свое согласие, Демоны Греха помогли Аллену встретиться с каждым контрактором. Природа и внешний вид Каждый из демонов имеет уникальную внешность, начиная от напоминающего реально существующего в природе животного до появления в образе обычной маски. Многие из них также имели шесть крыльев и были способны летать. Подобно людям, демоны могли вести себя неординарно, адаптироваться к различным ситуациям и новой обстановке благодаря наличию превосходного интеллекта. Хотя их личности и характеры довольно разнообразны по отношению к соответствующему каждому смертному греху, все демоны все равно действовали в интересах распространения злобы и возникновения катаклизмов в Третьем Периоде. Кроме того, Демоны Греха могли управлять магической энергией, обладая уникальным для каждого набором способностей.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) Несмотря на них, демоны заперты в соответствующих сосудах, которые они сами и выбрали, а самое главное: их настоящие тела должны были находиться там постоянно, за исключением принудительного перемещения с помощью магии, что делает их уязвимыми к подавлению чарами запечатывания.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Вопреки этому ограничению, они могли выпускать копию самих себя, чтобы овладеть тем или иным человеком, а также для телепатической связи с людьми при необходимости.Twiright Prank (story) Путем заключения контрактов Демоны Греха были способны поделиться силами со своими хозяевами; также у них была возможность влиять на поведение своих контракторов, овладевая их разумом. До конца Третьего Периода демоны были вынуждены соблюдать установленные Сиклом "правила". Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Демоны Греха имеют сходство с Семью Князьями Ада – могущественными демонами, каждый из которых связан с одним из Смертных Грехов и пытается заставить смертных совершить грех; представленные Демонами грехи также вдохновлены Семью Смертными Грехами. * Некоторые из истинных форм демонов, имеющих по шесть крыльев, могут являться отсылкой с шестикрылым Серафимам – мятежным ангелам, изгнанным с небес и, в конце концов, ставших демонами; также шесть – это демоническое число в некоторых религиях. Любопытно *Несмотря на то, что Еву Мунлит называют демоном, представляющим Уныние среди сосудов греха и обитающим в Заводной Кукле в качестве ее сосуда, сама она не является демоном. *На вопрос, кто победит в сражении при участии всех контракторов, mothy заявил, что это будет зависеть от совместимости хозяев с их демонами. При этом контрактор Гордыни будет иметь самую подходящую для боя мощь, а контрактор Гнева будет иметь небольшое преимущество. Галерея Misc= SSPcover.png|The Demons of Sin as seen on the Seven Crimes and Punishments album cover SCPAnimalsTamara.png|Chibi illustration of most of the demons by Tamara SCPCoverIllust.png|Illustration of the Demons of Sins along with Allen by Ichika Появления Примечания es:Demonios del Pecado Категория:Сосуд Греха Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Магия